Effects of Mind Honey
by IdleGamesRock
Summary: Sollux finds that his room is flooded with mind honey. He gets out, but John accidentally swallows some of the mind honey. Will something happen to John? Will this "something" change everything? Probably.
1. Help

Sollux Captor sat in his room, which was flooded with mind honey. He was in his recuperacoon to prevent drowning. However, most of the Sopor Slime had leaked out, which was extremely unfortunate. Under no circumstance should one mix Sopor Slime and mind honey.

How could this happen? One minute he was writing an eternal life function in ~ATH, and the next thing he knew, the bees were making honey at unbelievably high speeds. It must have been some sort of error in the beenary code. It can happen. Either way, he needed to get out before anything went wrong.

However, he was almost sure that something would go wrong. Things always did. For example, what if... Sollux paused that thought. He was too good at coming up with worst-case scenarios. He took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself down, but it was hard for him to calm down when he was in a freAKING SEA OF MIND HONEY!

It always seemed like the mind honey was trying to kill him. Everywhere he looked was mind honey. He was going mad. Or was he? He couldn't tell anymore. The mind honey was getting to him. He just needed rest.

Sollux took a long nap in his recuperacoon. Even at 6 sweeps old, he could still enjoy some good rest. When he woke up, he realized that his room seemed less flooded, as if the mind honey had drained a little. Great, now all he had to do was wait a long time, and he would be free from the mind honey.

But he couldn't wait that long to get out. What if he died? The thought of drowning in mind honey made him shiver. Many unfortunate fates caused by mind honey had the young troll seen. He felt confined in this pool of death. It was the end of him, he knew it.

He remembered when he discovered mind honey. He thought it was a breakthrough. Now, he wasn't sure. He was experimenting with #IE, a new programming language. Eventually, he managed to produce a function that turns bees into genetically modified bees that produce mind honey.

Back when he discovered it, he was eager to test it out. He fed it to his lusus, ate it, and combined it with stuff. He knew much more now. Suddenly, he heard someone. If it was discovered that his room was flooded, it would be extremely embarrassing. He hid in his recuperacoon.

However, when he peeked out, he saw John's silhouette. That's relieving. But then John opened the door. The vast expansion of mind honey flew outside. The good news was that the mind honey was mostly gone. The bad news was that John had swallowed some of the honey.

* * *

**Author's note: I had fun writing this. The name of #IE is a joke. The number sign is being used as a sharp, can you figure out the rest? Please leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. Wonder

If mind honey can do crazy things to durable trolls, imagine what it could do to humans! Sollux stared at John, with an indescribable emotion on his face.

"John, wha- Why are y- Thanks for-" he stuttered.

"What?" John said.

"Wait, you ate the mind honey."

"I ate what?"

"Mind honey."

"Is this some kind of trick? I'm the prank master. You can't beat me."

"Mind honey haunts my dreams."

"Haha. Very funny," John said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

Sollux sighed. Was John always this dumb? It seemed that way, but he couldn't be sure. Sollux stared at John, waiting for something terrible to happen. John just walked out of Sollux Captor's hive. Sollux was surprised. It seemed like all beings were somehow affected by mind honey.

And then John started screaming. He ran inside and barfed on the floor.

"Gross! Don't get your human vomit everywhere!" Sollux yelled.

John didn't look so good. His skin was less saturated than usual. So the mind honey did affect him. Sollux plucked a notebook from his pocket and opened it to a seemingly random page, where he jotted something down. John glared at him.

"Okay, okay, what is it?" Sollux muttered.

"I don't feel too well," he groaned.

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Nothing," John said as he stormed off.

Wow, John was in a bad mood. Sollux understood, though. He would be in a bad mood if he ate mind honey, too. Still, he wondered if the mind honey would have any more effects. It was likely, according to probability. His notes told him that every being experiences some sort of long-term effects.

He couldn't do anything about it, because of John's bad mood, and he didn't even know how to prepare for any potentially harmful effects. All he could do was rest. He walked to his recuperacoon, climbed inside, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you can see, something is happening to John. Can you guess what? Again, thank you for reading this chapter! I'm sorry that the word count isn't very high. Please review this chapter. It motivates me.**


	3. Prepare

John woke up to a slight pain in his head. John, being mostly unaffected by this, just shrugged it off, and thought about yesterday. He thought he should apologize to Sollux for running off.

But then he thought, "What would Nicolas Cage do?"

Sollux, on the other hand, was busy worrying about John. He didn't get any sleep. Okay, he wasn't actually worrying about John, but he was worrying about John spreading a pandemic. Mind honey ain't cool, yo!

Sollux paced back and forth, assuming the worst. He knew it was pointless. But, then he began pondering something. Why had John come to Alternia in the first place? Even if he had a valid reason, why would he choose Sollux to visit? Did he somehow know Sollux needed help? If he _did _know, how? He knew he was pondering things pointlessly. He was accomplishing nothing. That was fine with him. He just wanted to know what was up.

John decided to visit Sollux again. He packed his backpack just in case. in it, he packed a few movie posters, a first aid kit, and some other stuff he felt could be useful. He picked his backpack up, and began his long travel to see Sollux.

Sollux expected John to visit soon. John was so predictable. And, knowing John, he probably would bring something related to his lame movies. John was still so predictable. With this knowledge, Sollux decided to hang up one of the many movie posters he had recieved from Karkat. He found a poster for a movie titled, "AN OLD TROLL HAS A FLASHBACK AND DECIDES TO GO TO THE BEACH WHERE HE FISHES TO FIND AN ANCIENT FAMILY TREASURE THAT WAS BURIED THERE BY HIS TIME-TRAVELING FUTURE SELF WHO WAS ALSO KING." John would appreciate a classic like that.

John was finally on Alternia again. He took out an odd map he had found out of his pocket. The map was labelled, "413." Who knew what that meant. He looked at the map, and found Sollux's house on it. He started walking towards the location.

Sollux was pretty sure that John would be there in only a little bit. It would make sense. Sollux was ready for the dumb human John to visit.


End file.
